my prince
by kerochoi10
Summary: "Aku jengah dengan semua ini" YUNJAE GS


Title : My prince

Main cast : JUNG YUNHO(N) 19 TAHUN

KIM JAEJOONG (Y) 18 TAHUN

JUNG CHANGMIN (N) 2 TAHUN

Nama ku kim jaejoong usia ku 18 tahun. aku putri dari mentri apratur Negara di jeoseon ini. Aku sudah beribu ribu kali menolak surat dari putra mahkota yang menginginkan aku sebagai istrinya. Aku jengah dengan semua suratnya dan paksaan appa-ku kim kangin untuk menerima putra mahkota yang sampai detik ini tak pernah kulihat. Eomma-ku kim leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum melihat raut wajah kesal ku saat menerima surat putra mahkota sialan itu.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan rumah ku di tengah mala mini. Aku benar benar bosan dan jengah dengan semuanya terutama putra mahkota sialan itu. aku terus berjalan menembus hiruk pikuk pasar di tengah malam.

Bruk….

Aku tertabrak oleh namja yang seumuran dengan ku. Aku menatapnya dengan kesal lalu pergi. Tapi, tangan ku ditahan hingga aku harus berbalik menatap namja sialan itu. "Kau tidak meminta maaf padaku ?" tanya namja itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu" ucap ku

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf karna telah menabrak mu nama ku jung yunho siapa nama mu ?" ucap namja itu yang bernama yunho

"Kim jaejoong tolong lepaskan tangan mu dari ku yunho-ssi" kata ku dengan dingin. Yunho langsung melepas tangan ku. Aku langsung berjalan pergi dan dengan cepat yunho menyusul ku. "Aku akan menemani mu dan aku tak terima penolakan" kata yunho

Aku berhenti dan menatap yunho dengan tak percaya. "Kau berani sekali tuan"

Yunho menggenggam tangan ku "Aku memang sangat berani nona"

Aku ? aku hanya teridam merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalari tangan ku bahkan wajahku-pun terasa hangat. Yunho berhenti di depan penjual minuman dan membelikan ku juga. Kami duduk di dekat air terjun karna lelah berjalan jalan.

"Jadi kenapa seorang wanita berjalan jalan di malam hari seperti ini ?" tanya yunho

"Kau menarik ku" jawab ku

"Oh demi tuhan kau tahu itu bukan maksudku" kata yunho

"Aku kabur dari rumah" kata ku singkat.

"Kenapa ?" tanya yunho

"Aku bosan dan yang lebih penting lagi aku kesal" jawab ku

"Kesal karna apa ?" tanya yunho

"Aku dikejar kejar seorang namja gila yang setiap hari mengirim surat kerumah ku dan bilang dia ingin menikah dengan ku" jawab ku

"Kalau dia tampan dan kaya terima dia saja" kata yunho

"Kenapa kau ini mudah sekali bilang seperti itu ?" aku menatap yunho dengan kesal "Aku tak kenal siapa namja itu, tak tahu bagaimana prilakunya dan terlebih lagi aku berbeda derajat dengannya"

Yunho balik menatap ku "Jika lelaki itu mengirimimu surat dan dia selalu bilang ingin menikah dengan mu bukankah itu tandanya jika ia benar benar mencintai mu ?"

Aku tertawa pelan "Kau berbicara seolah olah kaulah namja yang mengiri mu ku surat setiap hari itu"

Yunho menatap ku dengan serius sehingga membuat ku berdebar debar "Bagaimana jika memang aku yang mengirim surat itu ?"

Aku hanya membelalakan mata ku kaget hei perkataannya itu seperti memang dia yang mengirimi ku surat itu. aku masih sibuk dengan fikiran ku sampai tak sadar jika wajah yunho sudah dekat dengan wajah ku. Bahkan, deru nafasnya terasa di permukaan kulit ku.

"Kim jaejoong aku jatuh cinta padamu" lirih yunho dan tepat setelah itu bibirnya menempel di atas bibir ku. Aku hanya terdiam dengan kaget. Yunho mulai melumat bibir ku dengan lembut. Aku terbuai oleh sentuhannya dan menutup mata ku. Sentuhan yunho di bibir ku membuat darah ku memanas jantung ku berdetak dengan cepat ini pertama kalinya untuk ku dan perasaan ini menyenangkan.

Yunho melepas pagutan kami dengan lembut. Nafas kami berdua terengah engah. Aku yang malu tak bisa menatap wajahnya. Aku berdiri dan berlari sejauh mungkin darinya. Aku tak bisa jantung ku ini terlalu berdetak dengan cepat.

Bahkan aku tak berani menoleh kebelakang. Aku melompati rumah ku dengan cepat lalu masuk ke dalam kamar ku. Aku menatap langit langit kamar ku. Bayangan wajah yunho masih tersimpan di otak ku tangan ku menyentuh bibir ku dengan lembut.

Bayangan kejadian tadi masih terbayang jelas di otak ku. Tatapannya, sentuhannya, senyumnya, dan semuanya. Aku menutup mata ku dengan perasaan bahagia yang kumiliki. Yah kurasa malam ini aku akan bermimpi indah tentang yunho.

Seminggu kemudian….

Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan putra mahkota sialan itu dan lagi bumonim-ku sangat mengizinkan aku. Aku hanya memandang ke arah luar saat tandu kerajaan ini membawa ku menuju kerajaan. Aku membaca buku tentang hukum yang ada di jeoseon ini. Bahkan, sampai aku ada di tempat untuk bertemu dengannya saja aku masih membaca. Aku bahkan tak sadar jika semua orang sudah tinggal aku sendirian.

"Ekhem"

Aku tak peduli dengan deheman itu dan terus membaca. "YA"

"Apa sih berisik banget dari…" ucapan ku terhenti saat melihat siapa orang yang berteriak padaku. Aku hanya terkejut bukannya takut. Aku berdiri dihadapannya aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karna dia membelakangiku.

"Yang mulia boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu ? keurigo jeongmal jwesonghamnida atas perlakuan tak sopan ku" kata ku

"Meminta apa ?"

"Tolong jangan mengirimi ku surat lagi apa kau tahu surat darimu itu sudah menggunung di kamar ku aku mohon" kata ku dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam.

"Aku bahkan sudah bilang jika aku mencintai mu bukankah wajar jika aku menyatakannya dengan cara ku dan lagi angkat kepalamu ketika aku sedang berbicara padamu"

Aku mengangkat wajah ku dan tertegun dia…. "Lama tak bertemu kim jaejoong"

"J….jung yunho ?" gagap ku dengan wajah yang memerah padam baru melihat wajahnya saja aku sudah memerah. Tiba-tiba emosi ku mengumpul di ubun ubun ku karna dia yang membuat ku selalu memikirkannya. Aku mengatur nafas ku dengan baik.

"Jwesonghamnida atas kejadian waktu itu jika aku tahu itu anda aku tak akan berprilaku seperti itu dan aku serius soal permintaan ku itu" kata ku berbalik pergi menjauhi namja yang membuat ku kacau semenjak dia mengirim surat untuk ku. Aku akui sebelum aku bertemu dengannya aku memang sudah jatuh cinta pada setiap surat dengan kata kata manis disana.

Tangannya memluk ku dari belakang bahkan hembusan nafasnya bisa kurasakan di tengkuk ku. Nafas hangatnya yang membuat wajah ku memerah.

"Mianhae, aku tau perlakuan ku sudah sangat kurang ajar padamu tapi bisakah kau jangan meminta ku menjauhi ku itu sangat menyakitkan untuk ku" lirih yunho

Aku berbalik dan memukul dadanya dengan brutal "Kau bodoh, putra mahkota idiot, sialan, dasar sampah mmphht…" setiap sumpah serapah ku terbungkam oleh bibirnya ciuman manis itu kurasakan lagi membuat jantungku berdebar dengan kencang.

Nafas ku dan yunho terengah engah "Bibir mu manis"

Wajah ku makin memerah karna ucapannya yang menghangatkan hati ku. Tangannya menggenggam tangan ku dengan lembut. Bahkan, DIA BERLUTUT DIHADAPANKU. SEORANG PUTA MAHKOTA YANG AGUNG JUNG YUNHO BERLUTUT DIHADAPAN KU.

"Kim jaejoong bisakah kau menjadi ratuku ? bisakah kau yang kulihat saat aku membuka mata ku ? bisakah kau yang mengelus wajah ku ketika aku ingin tidur ? bisakah kau yang mendampingi ku sampai nanti ? dan menjadi ibu untuk anak anak ku nantinya ? demi tuhan aku inggin kau jawab iya"

Air mata ku menetes kugenggam tangannya balik dengan hangat "Aku ingin menjadi ratumu, aku ingin kau melihat ku ketika kau membuka mata, aku ingin mengelus wajahmu ketika kau ingin tidur, aku ingin mendapingi mu sampai nanti, aku ingin menjadi ibu untuk anak anak mu demi tuhan putra mahkota sialan aku ingin"

Yunho memeluk ku sambil tertawa bahagia "Tak ada yang lain hanya kau ratuku kim jaejoong, aku tak akan memberikan celah untuk siapapun meski kerajaan akan mendatangkan selir selir aku sepenuhnya milik mu"

Aku hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan yunho.

"PERNIKAHAN PUTRA MAHKOTA KITA JUNG YUNHO DENGAN PUTRI MENTRI APRATUR NEGARA SUDAH DILAKSANAKAN DENGAN INI KITA MEMILIKI RAJA DAN RATU YANG BARU HIDUP RAJA YUNHO HIDUP RATU JAEJOONG"

Aku hanya tersenyum ketika tangan yunho menggendong ku ke singgasananya. Kami berciuman dengan lembut dan manis. Malam itu kami bersatu atas nama cinta.

2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN….

"Putra mahkota saya mohon berhentilah berlari atau anda akan jatuh" ucap gikwang pelayang pribadi putra mahkota dan benar saja, putra mahkota kita yang tampan ini jatuh sebelum badannya menyentuh tanah tangan ayhnya sudah mengangkatnya menggendongnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Yang mulia raja" kata gikwang

"Bukankah appa sudah bilang changmin sayang dengarkan kata gikwang" kata yunho

Changmin mempout bibirnya kesal "Chilo"

"Jadi changmin lagi ngambek ya ? padahal eomma ada ku eotteokheyo ?" kata ku bingung tentunya dengan pura pura.

"Eomma kuenya punya min" changmin meronta dalam dekapan yunho bukannya melepaskan yunho malah makin mengeratkan yang membuat changmin kesal karna tidak bisa cepat cepat bertemu cintanya. Kue.

"Iya, iya ini kua buat changmin poppo eomma dulu" aku menyodorkan pipi ku pada changmin tapi dua kecupan kutrima. Mata ku menatap horror yunho yang pura pura tidak tahu.

"Kau jung yunho sialan kembalikan changmin YAKKK….."

Kalian tahu jangan pernah menolak sesorang yang dengan tulus mencintai mu karna kalian tidak akan tahu jika bersamanya semuanya terasa sempurna

END


End file.
